


This is Not a Taylor Swift Song (but I love you like the lyrics of one)

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Married! Quintis, Taylor Swift songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, why are you pacing and eating greek yogurt to Taylor Swift at 2 in the morning?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Taylor Swift Song (but I love you like the lyrics of one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlightwarning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/gifts).



> Okay, so Happy Birthday Megan!!!! Ily. 
> 
> I don't own the show, its plots, characters, or anything else related to it. I don't own any of the songs mentioned.

Toby walked down the creaky hallway into the small kitchen of her apartment, soon finding himself in a fairly strange situation.

“Uh, Happy?” Her feet stilled and she looked over at him before continuing walking in circles. “Why are you pacing and eating greek yogurt to Taylor Swift at 2 in the morning?”

“Thinking, like usual. Did you plan on interrupting me or were you just getting water?” She set the now empty Fage cup on the counter but kept moving, turning down ‘This Love’ to a more mellow volume. Toby pushed himself off of the counter, falling into step next to her as she rolled her eyes, even though the corners of her mouth were upturned.

“So, what are you thinking about?” Happy’s gaze lingered on her feet and she huffed out a heavy breath before meeting his now-awake eyes.

“We’re married now,” her eyes locking on the ring on her finger: small, silver, a tiny scorpion engraved on the inner part of the band. Her chest rose with a laugh, “Never thought I’d say that, not in a million years.” He took her hand, running his thumb over the ring.

“Married, yes. It wasn’t… ideal.. but I’m not disappointed, are you?” Sitting down at the kitchen table as ‘Love Story’ started softly through her phone.

“No, getting married by Cabe in the van, which was going 80 miles per hour, was how I always imagined it. And that honeymoon at Omni’s down the street from the garage, beautiful.” The circumstances they wed in weren’t fairytale, but they knew they made the right decision on the matter; him everytime he woke up next to her, her whenever she saw him read into people on jobs or at the garage. Toby stood, retrieving two glasses of water before saying another sarcastic remark.

“So, you imagined our wedding, did you?” Happy groaned and put her head in her hands, grasping at something to throw in his direction.

“You’re playing with fire, Doc. Keep it up and your precious hat might be gone.” Raising her eyebrows, as to seal the words as a dare, Toby put his hands up in surrender, sitting back down.

“Point taken, but really, Taylor Swift? Yogurt? Yeah, marriage but there has to be something else, you don’t normally do stuff like this. And skip this one, I hate it.” She hit the shuffle button, ‘Wildest Dream’ coming through.

“We’ve only lived together for 3 weeks, how do you know what my midnight rituals are?” He set his hand on top of hers across the table, the look in his eyes made her walls shake and she decided, for tonight only, to not argue much more.

“Honestly, it’s not much else besides the whole thing. Your timing is impeccable, idiotic, and dangerous, plus you’re an asshole. It’s just insane, everything about our lives is but this is just; I guess I was just thinking about how I, we, ended up where we are.” For once the shrink didn’t try to psychoanalyze her words, just let them be. They were said out of love and not malice, so he couldn’t of messed up in the van too bad.

“I choose not to wonder about it, instead be glad that this is what it is. Living in the moment, happily with you, it’s more than I ever wanted. Thanks for giving me a chance to prove people don’t always let you down.” His eyes were soft when he leaned in to kiss her forehead, her face scrunching together out of habit.

“You kinda blew the whole ‘letting me down’ thing with the date incident, sorry.”

“Well, we’re still married now so whatever was broken got fixed along the way.” His eyebrows raised like they always did and she batted a hand towards his face, shooting the motion down. A smirk was on his face as if he’d gotten something she didn’t. Yawning, she stood, stopping the music and plugging her phone into its charger.

“I’m going back to bed, you coming?” Toby nodded, abandoning the 2 cups on the table and following her back to their bed.

“Why do you have so much Taylor Swift on your phone anyway? I pegged you as Fall Out Boy, maybe some older stuff, but not her.”

Happy shrugged, settling into the fluffy covers. “I do have other music, but when you, Sylvester, and Walt are acting like children, or having those goddamn rubiks cube competitions, it’s the best way to tune you guys out. And it’s not bad music. So now can I go back to sleep? It’s nearly three.” Holding back his ‘if I recall, you were the one up an hour ago.’ he joined her in the bed.

“Night, Hap.”

 

“Night, Doc.”


End file.
